Afterward
by MingoGirl
Summary: This is a sequel to Truth or Dare? Will not start with humor, but it will morph into that later. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I bet no one expected me to get the sequel to Truth or Dare up so fast did they?**

**Arya: Do I get drunk again?**

**Me: No this story will start right before you dragged Eragon away, only it will continue from your point of view.**

**Eragon: This is going to be fun!**

**Murtagh: Am I in this chapter?**

**Me: No, this one will go by each pairing/person until I get to the new characters.**

**Islanzadí: Who will be in it?**

**Me: Same as last time and with a few more people.**

**Roran: Do I get to be in this one?**

**Me: Later. And this one won't be funny to start with but it will develop into humor later. Later being when Orik wakes up. But now I am going to start the chapter! Onward! And like before, I own nothing except my ideas.**

**Chapter 1: Arya and Eragon **

Arya stopped laughing as soon as the blow landed. She stood up and said "I am going to keep true to my word."

_'__Your word?'_ Thorn asked.

"I said that if anyone else hurt Eragon, I would take him to my tent and not let him out until tomorrow morning."

Saphira grinned and said _'Looks like me and Thorn aren't the only ones who get to have fun tonight.'_

Arya ignored the dragon and tugged on Eragons arm.

"Let's go," she said.

Eragon stood up without hesitation and allowed Arya to haul him away.

"Good night!" he called over his shoulder. "You know that didn't really hurt. I didn't even say ow."

Arya rolled her eyes. "I don't care if it hurt. I just needed a reason to drag you away." She stopped and pulled the entrance flap to her tent open.

Eragon stepped in and faced her. "Why did you want to drag me away?"

Arya grinned mischievously and tackled him. He landed on his back with Arya on top of him.

"Arya," he gasped, his eyes wide with shock "what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" she purred and kissed his neck.

"We can't!" he objected. "At least not now."

Arya raised her face from his neck with a pout on her face. "Why not?" she asked.

"You're drunk. I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

"Elves hold their liquor better than most dwarves." Arya said. "I only said otherwise so no one would think it odd that I dragged you away to my tent."

"That makes no sense," he cried. "How do I know for sure that you are not drunk?"

"Do you trust me?" she murmured.

"With my life," he said without hesitation.

"Then shut up and kiss me."

Eragon shivered with desire and complied. He felt Arya slide her hands down to the hem of his tunic. She pulled away from their kiss for a moment to pull it off of him. When her lips returned to his, there was a renewed passion in her kiss.

Suddenly, Eragon flipped them so that he was on top of her. Arya spread her legs and allowed him to rest between them.

Arya, sensing that Eragon wouldn't do it himself, pulled her shirt off and let it drop to the ground with his.

At the sight of her bare chest, Eragon shivered again. The lust was plain to see in his eyes. His hands began to tremble and his pants became incredibly restricting. He hesitantly moved his hand to the band of his lovers' pants, not wanting to push her too far.

Arya was not so hesitant. She arched her hips off the bed to make it easier for him to pull the material from her body.

Eragon took the hint and swiftly pulled the leather from her legs.

At the sight of her uncovered body, Eragons hands began to tremble even more violently. He quickly pulled off his own trousers.

Slowly, carefully, Eragon pressed hips to Aryas. He was pleased to feel her raise her hips to meet his.

Eragon kissed her softly and murmured "Are you sure?" against her lips.

"Yes," she whispered.

Arya expected him to press his hips to hers again, but he instead did something that shocked her as much as it pleasured her.

Eragon began to kiss his way down her body until he reached his goal. He placed a kiss in between her legs and followed it with a quick lick. Arya moaned in pleasure as he did it again and again.

Arya almost screamed when he pushed his finger into her, while still licking. The second finger didn't make much difference, but the third made it difficult for her to see anything but the stars clouding her vision.

"Eragon, please," she moaned. "Please stop this torture!"

Eragon lifted his head and asked "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to make love to me," Arya whispered.

Eragon slowly pulled his fingers out of her and moved back up to her face.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Stop asking and just do it," she pleaded.

"Your wish is my command."

With that, Eragon positioned himself above her and slowly pushed himself into her.

Arya moaned, louder than before. The pleasure she had felt before was nothing compared to what she felt now.

When Eragon was about half way into her, he pulled out with nothing but the tip of him still inside her.

Arya whimpered as he pulled out, but her whimper was replaced with a moan of ecstasy as he plunged back into her with one swift motion.

Eragon started to move slowly with Arya. The emotions they were feeling didn't allow them to remain at their slow pace. Before long, they were moving at speeds only an elf could reach.

Arya started to moan Eragons name quietly, getting progressively louder as she reached the end of her endurance.

"ERAGON!" she screamed as she climaxed.

The feeling of her climax around him was too much for Eragon and he too released, coating Aryas insides with a sticky fluid.

"Arya," he whispered.

Slowly, Eragon pulled himself out of her, making Arya gasp quietly.

Eragon shifted off of Arya and lay down next to her.

When she had regained her breath, Arya whispered in the Ancient Language.

"I love you Eragon Shadeslayer."

"And I you, Arya Shadeslayer," he murmured back to her.

Arya smiled at him and curled into his side with her head resting on his chest.

Eragon wrapped his arms around her and it was like that, that they fell into a peaceful slumber.

ExA~ExA~ExA

'_Ohhh… what happened?'_ Orik thought as he woke from being passed out on the ground. _'Where is everyone?' _The dwarf thought for a moment and it rushed back to him.

Arya had dragged an all too willing Eragon to her tent, Murtagh and Angela went to Murtagh's tent and Islanzadí had left shortly before the dragons had.

'_I wonder what Eragon and Arya are up too…" _Orik wondered. _'I'm going to go find out.'_

With that thought firmly in mind, Orik stumbled to Aryas tent.

Due to his inebriation, Oriks common sense had deserted him; so he staggered into Aryas tent drunkenly.

It took him several moments to realize that both elves were naked. When he did, his gaze zeroed in on Arya, asleep in Eragons arms.

Orik, still too drunk to realize that his actions would lead him to facing the wrath of two infuriated elves, let out a loud wolf whistle.

Both elves jerked awake instantly. Both of them saw Orik standing there, a look of stupor on his face.

"Orik, get out!" Arya shrieked.

"But-"

"NOW!" Eragon thundered.

"But she's naked!" Orik protested.

"THAT'S WHY YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE! _NOW!_" Eragon boomed ferociously.

Orik turned and scurried away in terror.

"He is going to get himself killed one day," Arya muttered.

"He won't remember it," Eragon soothed. He kissed her sweetly. "Come, let us lay back down."

Arya stretched a little and said "That sounds nice."

Eragon lay back down, pulling Arya back into her former position.

"Good night love," he murmured softly.

"Good night," she said as she buried her face in his chest, savoring his scent.

Eragon, trying to be more cautious than before, pulled a blanked over himself and Arya before he fell back to sleep.

Exa~ExA~ExA

'_I wonder what Murtagh and Angela are doing.' _Orik thought. _'Let's go find out.'_

And then Orik started toward Murtagh's tent.

**Me: Well here is the start of the sequel to Truth or Dare. I hope you like it!**

**Arya: I don't hate you anymore. If I'm ever rude to you again-**

**Me: I'll know you've gone back to normal. Yes to all my readers who are thinking "Isn't that from Harry Potter? Didn't Hermione say that too Ron?" yes I did get it from Hermione. I am a proud Harry Potter fan.**

**Eragon: Will you please tell me that wasn't just a dream?**

**Me: It was real. I support your relationship whole-heartedly.**

**Orik: Am I really that stupid?**

**Me: No. I just want to get you in trouble with your wife?**

**Orik: My wife? SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME!**

**Me: That's the point.**

**Orik: Cruel!**

**Me: Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Time for round two! My email has been overflowing, so I'm putting up another chapter! **

**Murtagh: Time for more hell! YAY!**

**Me: That's the spirit!**

**Angela: Do you not understand sarcasm?**

**Me: I feed off of sarcasm!**

**Murtagh: Then you know that I am not excited.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Orik: Where am I? Time to visit Murty!**

**Murtagh: Do I get to kill him?**

**Me: No, but he is in for hell in chapter three!**

**Everyone: YES! **

**Orik: Huh?**

**Me: Time to start! And so no one gets confused, everything up until Orik comes in is going on at the same time as Eragon and Aryas fun time. And Angela will be OOC in this chapter.**

**Angela: Oh no…**

**Chapter 2: Murtagh and Angela**

"Time flies when you are having fun." Orik said.

"That is _so _cliché!" Angela cried. "Why can't anyone make up anything new?"

"Because all the good phrases are taken." Murtagh said dryly.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Angela said glumly.

"Why don't we go back to my tent?" Murtagh suggested. "I can make you feel better."

Angela grinned. "I'd like that very much."

"Oh please, I may be sick." Islanzadí gagged.

"Don't be so cynical." Angela murmured, standing.

Murtagh stood quickly and led her away to his tent.

When they were out of earshot, Angela asked Murtagh a question.

"What exactly do you plan to do when we get to your tent?"

"I'm not going to try and bed you," Murtagh reassured her.

"Well I'm glad that you are a gentleman, but that doesn't answer my question."

Murtagh smirked and said "You will just have to wait and see."

Angela pouted. "Not fair," she complained.

"Don't worry," Murtagh soothed. "You'll love it."

"If you say so."

Murtagh stopped and forced Angela too look at him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked seriously.

"You know I do," Angela told him.

Murtagh stepped away from her and continued walking. Angela laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand.

When they arrived at Murtaghs tent, he held the entrance flap open for her and entered behind her.

Angela eyed the tent critically.

"It's simpler than I expected," she said.

"What's wrong with simple?" Murtagh demanded.

"Did I say there was anything wrong with it?" Angela snapped.

Murtagh backed off. "No, I was just asking. I don't like to overcomplicate things."

"Nor do I," Angela agreed. "So what did you have planned?"

"We'll get to that later. Right now, I want to learn more about you."

"Such as?"

"What's your favorite thing to do? What is your favorite food? Favorite color? What do you like to read? What do you do in your free time? What kind of music do you like? Do you even like music? Where did you grow up? How did you grow up? When did you grow up? What were your parents like?"

When Murtagh paused for breath, Angela spoke.

"Why don't we go back and forth? I ask you, you ask me and so on and so forth."

"Sounds good to me," Murtagh said. "Would you like to start?"

"Sure. What was the name of the woman you bed?"

Murtagh squirmed uncomfortably, but answered anyway.

"Her name was Psária," he said. "She had short brown hair with blonde running through it. The blonde was really pretty because it faded to a fiery orange at the tips. She was pale and incredibly slender. She had a soft voice and she never got angry." By the end of his outburst, Murtaghs voice had become thick with emotion.

"Do you love her?" Angela asked softly.

"Once I did, but no more. I just want to know what happened to her. Is she alive? Is she dead? Did she get pregnant?"

"Why don't you scry for her?" Angela suggested.

Murtagh slapped his forehead.

"Why didn't I ever think of that!" he exclaimed.

Quickly he stood and filled a small bowl with water and murmured the words for scrying.

The water froze and went dark. When it cleared, a young woman was sitting on a bed in Murtaghs room from when he lived in Urû'baen. She had tears running down her cheeks. Murtagh saw a mirror across the room and cast the spell that would allow Psária to speak to him.

"Psária," he called softly.

The woman's head snapped up. Her eyes went wide when she saw Murtagh.

"Murtagh?" she choked out.

"Yes?"

"It can't be! You are dead!"

"No I'm not," Murtagh told her.

"Why did you leave?" Psária demanded. "I gave you my body and you just left me! Did you even know that you have a son?"

"A son? I have a son?"

"Yes," Psária said coldly. "Ágrios is will be six years old in three weeks."

"Ágrios," Murtagh choked out.

"Why did you leave Murtagh?"

"I had no choice. Galbatorix would have killed me if I had stayed."

Psária was silent for several minutes. When she spoke, her voice sounded broken.

"That man drove you from me. We were to be married, you and I. Do you remember?"

Before he could answer, Murtagh heard a sob come from behind him. He whirled around and saw Angela with her hand pressed to her mouth and a look of betrayal in her eyes.

"Angela…" he whispered.

"You… you stay away from me!"Angela sobbed.

"Angela please! Please don't go!" he begged.

"Why shouldn't I?" she demanded, tears streaming down her face. "You are promised to someone else, so why should I stay?"

"Because I love you, not her!" Murtagh cried. "I did love her, but my feeling for you tower above the feelings I had for her!"

"Why should I believe you?" Angela yelled.

"You should believe him because he never once begged me to stay the way he is begging for you," Psária said. "He was far too proud to beg, but he has thrown his pride away to try and keep you by his side."

"To hell with my pride, I'll get down on my hands and knees to keep you with me," Murtagh said softly.

"You belong with your son. Don't let him grow up without a father."

"He has gone almost six years without a father," Murtagh pointed out. "He does not need me."

"Every son needs a father," Angela growled.

"You sound like you want me to leave," Murtagh whispered brokenly.

Angela didn't speak. She instead turned on heel and left the tent.

"Angela!" Murtagh cried and ran after her.

"Leave me alone!" Angela screamed.

"What's going on?" Orik asked.

"GO AWAY!" Murtagh and Angela screamed together.

"Fine, no need to be rude about it," Orik muttered. "I'll go see what Islanzadí is up too." And with that, the dwarf turned and stumbled away.

Murtagh turned back to Angela. She was running away in the direction of the forest.

"Angela please wait!" he cried as he took off after her.

The witch whipped around.

"Why should I do anything for you?" she screamed. "You said you loved me!"

"I still love you! I want to be with you! Please!"

"How can you love me if you are promised to her?"

"Angela, that promise was broken the moment I left Urû'baen!"

"How? How was it broken?"

"I told her I might be forced to leave, and she said that if I was, then she would free me from my promise, so that way if we never saw each other again, we could move on!"

Angela looked stunned by his revelation.

Murtagh stepped closer to her and took her hands in his own.

"I love you," he said in the Ancient Language.

"I love you too," Angela whispered.

Murtagh pulled his love into an embrace and let her cry into his chest, staining his shirt with tears.

When her sobs faded into hiccups, and the hiccups faded, Murtagh pulled away and cradled her face in his hands. Slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away, Murtagh lowered his face to hers and kissed her sweetly.

When he pulled away, he studied her face. Even though her eyes were puffy and her face was blotchy, she still looked beautiful to him.

'_Now is as good a time as ever,'_ he thought.

Murtagh took a deep breath and took one step away from Angela. He forced himself to relax and got down on one knee. He pulled a ring out of his pocked and held it out to her. Shock showed on her face.

"Angela, I swear to love you, now and forever, I swear I will never betray you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Angela reached out and touched the ring he was offering to her. She studied it for a moment then looked at his face. Then she uttered one word.

**Me: Okay, I was going to keep this chapter going, but I can't decide what Angela should say. Yes or no? Please help me!**

**Angela: MAKE ME SAY YES!**

**Murtagh: I don't want to get rejected.**

**Me: Solembum, you're really smart, what should I do?**

**Solembum: **_**I'll help you after my nap.**_

**Me: Grrrr… Well, my readers it is up too you! The faster you review, the faster I post!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Okay, I'm back with Angelas answer! **

**Arya: Jeez, you kept us waiting long enough.**

**Murtagh: Ummmm, Arya you might want to put some clothes on before you give us your complaints.**

**Arya: (looks down, realizes she's still naked, screams and flees back into Eragons tent.)**

**Orik: Why did you tell her! I was having fun!**

**Islanzadí: You need to stop creeping on my daughter.**

**Drákos: **_**My Rider doesn't enjoy you stalking her.**_

**Me: Drákos? What are you doing here? You need to stay in The New Order!**

**Drákos: **_**Fine… **_**(leaves)**

**Angela: She is going to start the chapter now.**

**Me: Don't steal my line!**

**Angela: Then say it, so we can know what I tell Murtagh!**

**Me: Fine bossy! I'm going to start the chapter now! Enjoy! Before I start though, I got a review from an anonymous reviewer, asking why all my chapters are nine pages. The honest answer is that it just works out that way. I don't try to make them all nine pages, it just happens. **

**Chapter 3: Angela and Murtagh**

"Yes."

Murtagh could feel a grin sliding across his face as he slipped the delicate ring onto Angela's finger.

Slowly he stood. For several moments, he was unable to react to her answer. Finally, he pulled her into a tight embrace and buried his face in her hair. She slid her arms around his waist and waited for him to absorb the shock.

A few minutes later, he pulled away from her and studied her face.

Without warning, Murtaghs lips crashed against Angelas. He kissed her fiercely and she kissed him right back.

Before either of them registered what was happening, they were back in Murtaghs tent. He was on top of her with his knees on either side of her hips. Her hands were roaming across his muscled chest.

Murtagh, true to his word, did not try to make love to her. Instead he pulled away from her and rolled over next to her. He smiled at the look of poorly concealed disappointment on her face.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"I told you I would not try to bed you, and I won't," he replied.

Angela grinned devilishly and propped herself up on Murtaghs chest.

"Well I have made no such promises, and I intend to get what I want."

Murtagh raised an eyebrow. "What exactly _do_ you want?"

In answer, Angela pressed her lips to his and pulled herself on top of him. "Guess."

Murtagh groaned and pressed his lips harder against his fiancées. She moaned and began to rub against him.

"Ahem."

Both the witch and the Rider looked around quickly.

"Who is there?" Murtagh growled.

"Look at the bowl of water on the table," the voice snapped.

Angela crawled off of Murtagh and he approached the table and looked into the bowl. He saw Psária and realized that he had never ended the spell that he had cast to talk to her.

Embarrassed, he demanded "Why didn't you end the spell?"

"I can't use magic or I would have," she grumbled. "I don't want to listen to the pair of you being intimate."

"Fine," he snapped and ended the spell. He turned to Angela. "Well that was a mood killer."

"I'll say," Orik agreed, poking his head into the tent.

"What the hell?" Murtagh yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Angela demanded shrilly.

"Well I _was-_"

"Shut up and leave," Murtagh ordered.

"But-"

"_NOW!_" Murtagh thundered.

"Your brother sent me away in much the same fashion," Orik grumbled sulkily.

"Leave you stupid dwarf!" Angela screamed.

"Fine…" he mumbled and tottered away.

"Mood. Killer." Angela said.

Murtagh chuckled quietly and sat on the bed. "Come, let us sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea," she murmured.

Together they lay down and slept peacefully.

**Me: I know it's short, but I couldn't figure out what else to put in it. Sorry!**

**Angela: I'm engaged!**

**Murtagh: To me!**

**Orik: Why did I ruin it? That would have been great!**

**Me: Cause I'm building up to the ultimate punishment for you.**

**Arya: YES!**

**Saphira: **_**When is it our turn?**_

**Thorn: **_**Yeah, I'm tired of waiting!**_

**Me: You two will come in soon enough.**

**Eragon: Can I have a blueberry muffin?**

**Me: Are you insane? If I had a blueberry muffin, I would so not give it to you!**

**Eragon: (sniffle) B-but I want it!**

**Me: Tough. Review and you will get a blueberry muffin!**

**Eragon: I hate you!**

**Me: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I know it has been forever since I updated! To try and make up for it this will be the chapter where Oriks ultimate punishment comes into play!**

**Orik: Huh?**

**Arya: YES!**

**Everyone but Orik: **_**YES!**_

**Me: Prepare!**

**Chapter 4: Orik and Islanzadí**

Orik tottered away from Murtagh and Angela's tent.

'_I wonder where I should go now…I wonder what Islanzadí is up to…'_ with that thought in mind, Orik started moving toward the Elf Queens tent.

When he arrived at her tent, he didn't bother to announce himself, he just walked in.

Islanzadí was asleep on her cot, stretched out on her back.

Orik walked unsteadily to the cot and hoisted himself up onto it. The movement of the cot caused the sleeping elf to awake.

"Orik what are you-?"

The dwarf hushed her by placing a finger over her lips. "Shhhh."

Rage burned in Islanzadís eyes, but Orik, as intoxicated as he was, mistook it for passion.

Quickly he moved his hand. Before the elf could do more than open her mouth, Orik planted a kiss smack on her mouth.

ExA~ExA~ExA~

"You need to get here as fast as possible!"

"I'm sure whatever has happened; Orik is perfectly capable of-"

"No, he isn't. He is drunk and was hitting on me," Arya growled.

"HE DID WHAT?" Hvedra screeched, suddenly next to Arya and Eragon in the tent.

"Ummmm…how did you do that?" Eragon queried, startled.

"It's a dwarf thing," Hvedra growled. "Now where is my husband?"

Eragon paused for a moment, searching with his mind. When he went pale, Hvedras rage only increased.

"What's wrong?" Arya asked.

"He's with your mother…and he is kissing her," he could barely choke out the word 'kissing'.

Arya looked as if she were going to faint. Hvedra did not stop to consider what he had said, just asked: "Where is he? Where is her tent?"

Eragon gave her swift instructions and the enraged dwarf woman stormed out, ready to kill.

Eragon turned to Arya with a devilish smile. "You wanna watch the show?"

Arya grinned wolfishly and stood up. Silently, the left the tent.

Ready for the show of the night.

ExA~ExA~ExA~

Islanzadí was furious.

'_How dare this _dwarf _come into _her_ tent, wake her up, and then have the nerve to _kiss _her.'_

She shoved the dwarf away and he landed on the floor.

"What are you doing?" she screamed.

"Come on baby, you can't say you don't fell the pull!" Orik said.

"What pull?" Hvedra growled, stalking into the tent. At the sight of her, Orik froze and went pale.

"Who are you?" Islanzadí demanded.

"His wife."

The elf turned to the dwarf who was still on the floor and said "You're married? And you still hit on my daughter. You. Are. Dead."

Suddenly, a large red head pushed its way into the tent.

'_Are we killing the small one?' _Thorn asked.

"Yes," Hvedra and Islanzadí said together.

'_Can I help?' _he pleaded.

"As long as you leave something for the rest of us to do," Hvedra answered.

'_I can do that,' _Thorn answered, then pulled his head out of the tent.

The two women followed quickly, dragging Orik out behind them. As soon as they let go of him, he started to run, but Thorn slammed his tail down, cutting off his escape route. The terrified dwarf swerved around and went around the stump that was left of Thorns tail.

Islanzadí and Hvedra darted after him. Islanzadí reached him first and tackled him, forcing him to the ground. Before she could pin him down, he managed to wriggle free and darted into the woods.

"Should we go after him?" Hvedra asked.

"No. Let him think we are chasing him. That will scare him more," Islanzadí replied.

'_Maybe we should mess with him. Scare him a little,' _Thorn suggested devilishly.

"Or a lot," Hvedra added.

"Let's go," Islanzadí agreed and walked toward the trees where Orik had disappeared.

"First we need to figure out what we will do to him," Hvedra pointed out.

Islanzadí turned around and walked back. "Good idea."

'_I have an idea,' _Thorn said.

"Go ahead," Islanzadí said.

'_Well first we will all communicate through mind touch, so he cannot hear us.' _When everyone nodded, the dragon continued. _'I will fly above and roar from behind him and force him into a clearing, where the two of you will be waiting around the edges, invisible by your magic' _he looked at Islanzadí who nodded, indicating that she could do so. '_When he enters the clearing, you will rattle the bushes around the clearing. Moan like you are angry spirits, wishing for release. I will land silently and place my head on the ground. When he looks at me, I will use the fire in me to make my eyes glow and I will growl at him. Using one of you, I will speak aloud to him telling him to flee deeper into the forest and collect me three things. I will tell that if he does not get them for me before sunrise, my spirit magic will cause him unbearable pain.'_

"I like this plan," Hvedra agreed "enough to work with a dragon."

'_We aren't all bad!' _Thorn protested.

"Let's go!" Islanzadí shouted.

"Right lets go," Hvedra agreed.

"Wait!"

The three of them turned around and saw Eragon and Arya running up to them.

"What?" Hvedra asked impatiently.

"We want to help you torment Orik," Arya said.

"Do you have a plan?" Eragon asked.

After filling them in on the plan, Eragon asked "Who are you going to speak through?"

'_Can I speak through you?' _Thorn asked.

Eragon nodded. "It's a Rider thing, so I don't know if it would work with someone who isn't a Rider."

Thorn bobbed his head enthusiastically and flared his wings and took off toward the forest.

The two elves, the dwarf and the Rider ran toward the edge of the forest. When they entered, Eragon contacted Thorn and got directions to the clearing and they made their way toward it.

When they made it to the clearing they spread out and took their places around the edges. Islanzadí cast the spell to make them invisible.

And then they waited.

When Thorn roared and Orik crashed into the clearing, everyone started to rattle their bushes. Orik froze in fear. There was a growl from Thorn who was situated next to Eragon. Orik looked over and saw the glowing red eyes a few feet off the ground. Thorn barred his teeth and began to speak with Eragons tongue.

"Why have you invaded my space?" he growled in a low, rough voice.

"I-I didn't-"

"I do not want to hear your excuses!" Thorn boomed through Eragon. "I will not forgive you!"

"Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything!"

"Anything? Very well, gather me three stones with the mark of the gods on them and bring them back to me. They will be dispersed throughout the forest. Go now and return to me before sunrise. If you return any later, the consequences will be dire. Go now. The sun will rise soon."

"But-"

"Go…"

Orik ran away as fast as his legs would carry him, deeper into the forest.

As soon as he was out of earshot, everyone burst out laughing.

"That was hilarious," Arya said. "He looked like he was going to cry out of fear."

"He probably wanted to," Hvedra said.

"I don't think that he will ever be unfaithful again," Islanzadí said.

"He'd better not be…" Hvedra growled.

"And just so you know, he kissed me not the other way around."

"I assumed."

"Well I'm going back to bed," Arya said. She turned to Eragon "You coming?" Eragon nodded and reached out his hand for her. She grasped it and they ran back to his tent.

Islanzadí turned to Hvedra "You can stay in my tent if you wish."

"I will stay in Oriks if you don't mind."

"I'll show you the way." And with that the two women walked away.

When everyone was gone, Thorn flew off to find Saphira.

ExA~ExA~ExA~

'_Stones, stones, gotta find the stones,' _Orik thought to himself.

**Me: It is completed! Well this chapter anyway.**

**Orik: Where are the stones?**

**Everyone else: *snore***

**Me: Goodbye! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I know it's been forever, so I won't waste time with a long intro.**

**Orik: Where are the stones?**

**Me: Starting the chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Orik and the Stones**

'_I have to find those stones!' _Orik thought frantically as he raced through the forest, looking at every stone he saw. Since the forest was very rocky here, he wasn't moving very quickly. _'Dire consequences? What does that mean? Pain? No more ale? Losing my wife?'_ Panic had cleared Oriks mind a great deal, though he was still a bit groggy.

Struggling through the rocks, Orik stumbled upon one that was to smooth to have formed naturally.

'_What is that?' _he wondered as he made his way over to it. When he lifted it up, he was surprised to find that it was very light. He rolled it around in his hands, certain that it must be one of the stones he was searching for. Looking over the smooth surface of the stone, Orik was disappointed to see that it was unblemished by any mark, whether the mark of the gods or otherwise.

'_I was sure this would be one of the stones,' _he thought in frustration. Shaking his head to try and clear it, Orik put the stone back and continued his search.

ExA~ExA~ExA~

While Orik was frantically searching for the nonexistent stones, Eragon and Arya were entering the tent with Murtagh and Angela. They were still laughing quietly at Oriks reaction.

"I can't believe he fell for that," Eragon laughed.

"You can't believe who fell for what?" Roran asked, emerging from the darkness with Katrina at his side.

"What are you two doing up?" Eragon asked, startled.

"We decided to go for a midnight stroll," Katrina answered.

"Now you answer my question," Roran said.

"Orik," Arya answered. "He was hitting on me and my mother, so we pulled a prank on him."

"What prank?" Katrina asked warily.

"We sent him off into the forest to search for three stones with the mark of the gods on them."

"The mark of the gods?" Katrina asked. "What's that? I've never heard of it."

"It doesn't exist," Murtagh answered gleefully. Angela chuckled at his merriment.

Roran grinned evilly. "That is awesome!"

"He will be out all night, searching and searching," Arya said demonically. "But no stones will be found."

As if to prove her wrong, Orik ran up at that very moment, arms laden with large stones.

"I found them," he cried jubilantly. "I found the stones!"

"What?" the six of them said in unison.

"I found the stones!" he repeated. "Now I need to go give them to the angry spirit!" And with that, the dwarf darted away.

They all stood dumbfounded for a moment.

'_THORN!'_

ExA~ExA~ExA~

'_Where is that thrice accursed clearing?' _Orik grumbled to himself, stumbling through the trees nearly frantic ion his efforts. _'I can't find it!'_

Suddenly, there was a thunderous crash and an angry growl.

"Where are you, dwarf?" rumbled the same voice he had heard before. Chasing after it, he crashed into the clearing.

"I have them!" he cried. "I have the stones!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, two glowing red eyes appeared exactly where they had been before. "You have my stones?" it rumbled.

"Yes!" he cried again. "I have them!"

"Show me!" the voice ordered.

Orik scurried forward and stopped a few feet away and placed the stones on the ground. The eyes lowered and inspected the stones. "Very well," it growled. "Now leave this place and never return."

Orik bowed quickly and ran away as fast as his short legs would carry him.

ExA~ExA~ExA~

As soon as the dwarf was out of earshot, everyone stepped out of their hiding places and into the clearing. They all had the same thought in their minds.

"How did he know?" Eragon asked, voicing the thought in everyone's mind.

"How should we know?" Roran shot back. Eragon shrugged.

"You want to know how I knew?" Orik asked, stepping back into the clearing. Everyone whipped around with startled exclamations. After several moments of stunned silence, everyone muttered their yeses.

"I recognized Thorns voice, even if it was coming off Eragons tongue," he said simply. "And I knew there was no mark of the gods, so I scratched some random symbols onto three rocks and brought them here. Why do you think I told you I had found them?" he proceeded to answer his own question. "So you could come out here and continue your prank."

"Not cool," Murtagh grouched.

"Neither was the way you sent me away earlier," Orik snapped.

"We had a good reason!" Angela protested.

"What was your reason?" Roran asked.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"Oh no," he said gleefully "you aren't getting off that easy."

'_Drop it human,' _Thorn growled.

Roran nodded mutely and left the clearing quickly with Katrina. Everyone burst out laughing at the look on his face. And so they were until they reached the camp where they were in for the surprise of their lives.

**Me: I know it's short but I need time to figure out what the surprise is.**

**Orik: I'm not a total moron!**

**Everyone: Yes you are.**

**Orik: *pout***

**Me: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Alright, I am back and ready to let ya'll know what the surprise is! If you haven't read Truth or Dare, stop reading this and do it now. I'll be here when you finish. **

**Arya: Do you have to have read Truth or Dare to understand this chapter?**

**Me: Yesh.**

**Eragon: Yesh? What does that mean?**

**Me: It my special way of saying yes!**

**Eragon: Freak…**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Eragon: You think that was a compliment?**

**Me: I've rewired my brain so nothing comes across as an insult. Plus I pride myself in being a freak!**

**Murtagh: You are normal.**

**Me: *sniffles* waaaah!**

**Arya: You monster! You made a lady cry!**

**Eragon: She's not really a lady yet.**

**Me: I am too you meaner!**

**Arya: You are so not helping.**

**Me: I know **

**Arya: …**

**Chapter 6:**

When everyone exited the forest, they almost ran into Roran and Katrina.

"Oi," Eragon yelled. "What are you doing?"

Katrina pointed at a few small, purple, squealing blobs. Eragons jaw dropped, as did Aryas, Murtaghs, and Angelas. Orik just laughed and yelled "I was right!"

**A/N: I know it's way too early for Saphira to have laid eggs and for them to have hatched, but I am a dip and forgot what the surprise of their lives was originally going to be, so I made it be the infamous purple dragon babies!**

At the sound of the voice, the three small dragons ran over to the group of people and started playfully attacking their feet. The largest was a deep purple, almost black in some places. The second largest was so pale, it looked to be white on its underbelly. The smallest was the perfect combination of the other two. Its back was almost black and its belly was pale lavender. The darkest one had Thorns red eyes, the lightest one had Saphiras eyes, and the last one somehow got black eyes. All of them had the same fangs Saphira did and the same spines along their backs.

"Looks like you _were_ right Orik," Arya laughed.

"I knew I was," he said smugly.

'_I see you've met the hatchlings,' _Saphira said as she landed near Eragon, and Thorn behind Murtagh.

"That we have," Angela said. "What are the genders?"

'_These two,' _she answered, nosing the black eyed and the blue eyed hatchlings _'are female.'_

'_And this one is our son,' _Thorn said proudly, pulling the last hatchling toward him with one glittering paw. The hatchling squealed in displeasure and bit Thorns paw hard enough to draw blood. Thorn tried to withdraw his paw, but his son wouldn't let go. So Thorn was left there sitting with his son dangling from his bleeding paw like a puppy. _'What do I do?' _he asked Saphira frantically.

Saphira couldn't help but laugh at his predicament.She stepped forward and grabbed the dangling hatchling by the tip of his tail and pulled gently. He let go and swung around upside down. The hatchling let out a squeal that sounded curiously similar to a laughing human baby. Saphira threw her head back gently and released her son, causing him to go flipping through the air. He squealed again and flailed his wings uselessly. He hit the ground with a thump and quickly jumped to his feet. He scurried over to his mother, rearing up on his back paws, seemingly begging. Saphira lowered her head and her son scrambled onto her snout. The blue dragon tossed her head back and he went flying through the air again. Before he had even hit the ground, the black-eyed female had run up to Saphira and pushed herself onto her back paws as her brother had done. Saphira laughed and lowered her head again. The little black-eyed dragon clambered onto her nose and was thrown into the air.

Eragon laughed. "I can't believe they all like that!"

"Not all of them," Arya said, pointing to the lightest dragon, the one with her mothers' eyes. Said eyes were huge and she was shaking. The black haired elf knelt down on her knees and extended her left hand toward the terrified hatchling. She shied away from her at first, but Arya started murmuring in the Ancient Language and slowly the little dragon approached her. She sniffed her outstretched hand. After a moment's hesitation she placed her head in Aryas hand. The elf withdrew suddenly and stared at her palm.

"What's wrong?" Roran asked.

"The dragon marked her as her own," Angela said with confidence.

Arya surged to her feet and whipped around. "How did you know?" she demanded.

"No one would withdraw from a dragon hatchlings touch so quickly if not for pain shooting up their arm," Angela said.

"Humph," Arya grumbled. Then she returned her attention to the dragon that was now rubbing on her leg like a cat.

'_I do believe it is my job to rub on peoples legs,' _Solembum said, appearing out of nowhere.

The little dragon stopped rubbing on Arya to look at the oversized cat that was speaking to her. At the sight of him, she squealed and leapt into Aryas arms.

"Now look what you did," Murtagh laughed. "You scared a dragon! That takes talent!"

The werecat ignored the Red Rider and started rubbing on Katrina's legs. She looked down at him curiously. "Interesting," she murmured. "I've never seen a cat like that before."

Solembum looked at her critically, but decided to ignore her comment and continued rubbing on her legs.

Meanwhile, Saphira was still throwing her other two children in the air.

"Saphira, do you not care that one of your daughters has chosen a Rider?" Eragon asked.

'_I knew it would happen, so why would I get over-excited?' _she responded, throwing her black-eyed daughter in the air.

"Because it's you daughter!" Eragon exclaimed.

'_And I will beget many more before it is my time to enter the void,' _Saphira said. She threw her son into the air and Thorn caught him on his paw. Once again, said paw was bitten by the hatchling.

'_Ow!' _Thorn growled. He grasped the young dragons' tail in his teeth and flipped him as Saphira had. _'Why does he bite me and not you?' _he grouched at Saphira.

'_Because I'm awesome like that,' _she said smugly.

'_Yes you are,' _Thorn said in a very love-sick way.

"Great," Murtagh muttered. "Mt dragon has gone soft!"

'_I have not!' _Thorn snapped indignantly.

"Have too!"

'_Have not!'_

"Have too!"

"Shut up both of you!" Arya snapped. "You are ruining my excitement!"

"Don't tell us to shut up!" Murtagh whined. "You and your midget dragon can't even fight yet!"

"Don't call her a midget!" the elf shrilled, drawing her sword.

Murtagh drew Zar'roc as well and the two Riders started circling each other. Arya struck first, but her attack was blocked by Murtagh. She quickly spun around and nicked the other Riders hip, drawing blood. Thorn pulled his upper lip back and snarled at her, but was quickly faced by Saphira.

'_Don't threaten my Riders mate,' _she growled furiously.

'_I won't as long as she doesn't hurt him,' _he shot back.

'_He shouldn't call her dragon a midget!'_

'_She is!'_

'_That's our daughter!' _Saphira snarled.

'_One of many yet to come,' _he purred.

Saphira barred her teeth and lunged at her mate. The two of them started wrestling around, each fighting for dominance. Before long, they both instinctively took flight and disappeared into the night sky, the noise of their fight following them.

Eragon and Angela looked at each other. Then with an unspoken agreement, they both drew their swords and started dueling, just for the sake of not being left out. They didn't fight as furiously as everyone else; it was more of a friendly sparring that quickly dissolved into a wrestling match.

All the while, Roran, Katrina, Islanzadí and Orik sat with the three unnamed dragons and watched the drunken violence unfold. They even took bets on who would win each fight. When the bets had been taken, they sat back and watched the show.

**Me: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I hope the meaningless fighting will help prevent you from murdering me…**

**Solembum: Is it nap time yet?**

**Me: Sure?**

**Solembum: *naps***

**Me: Ummmm…review? Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Well this is the final chapter to Afterward. I hope you enjoyed the humor and drunkenness, and pray you will still review this chapter!**

**Arya: This is it? You're releasing us? **

**Me: Yeah, pretty much.**

**Everyone: YES!**

**Me: Oh ha-ha, you know you're going to miss me!**

**Arya: …**

**Eragon: …**

**Angela: …**

**Murtagh: …**

**Solembum: **_**I shall miss you!**_

**Me: Ha! I'm standing over there with him!**

**Chapter 7: Goodbyes and Farewells**

After several minutes of meaningless sparring, everyone, including the dragons, were sprawled out on the ground in exhaustion.

"Now what did you learn?" Roran asked, trying to look severe.

"Don't drink then start sparring with everyone," Arya mumbled.

"That's right," Katrina scolded.

Eragon, who was laying flat on his back with one arm thrown over his eyes, threw up his free arm and said, "Just because we messed up and you didn't, does not give you the right to scold us!"

"Uh-huh!" Roran said childishly. "We have to practice being parents!"

"That is what your firstborn is for!" Orik slurred.

"We are doing this so we don't have to use our firstborn as a test dummy!" Katrina snapped.

"No matter what," Eragon mumbled "if it is a descendant of Roran, the child will be a dummy."

"Not true!" Roran sniffled, his eyes misting up.

"Is too," Eragon muttered.

"Nu-uh!" the elder yelped.

"It's okay honey, I believe in you," Katrina murmured comfortingly.

Roran, seemingly unaware that his wife had spoken, let out a very girlish wail and ran away as fast as he could. Katrina sighed and started jogging after him. The moment they were out of earshot, everyone stood up and dusted themselves off. Or in the dragons' case, shook themselves.

"Well now that the buzz kills are gone, what do you guys wanna do?" Eragon asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Murtagh spoke up. "Wanna do some drunk karaoke?"

"No!" Arya cried. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Umm…okay," he said dumbly.

'_I say we all go to sleep,' _Saphira mumbled.

'_I second that,' _Thorn said, curling up in a ball. Saphira laid down next to him and dragged two of her children over to her. She left the one who claimed Arya as her alone. Said purple dragon clambered up her Riders side and settled on the elf's narrow shoulders. Arya absently scratched the dragons' neck.

"What are you going to name her?" Angela asked.

"I don't know," Arya admitted. "Eragon, how did you name Saphira?"

"I listed off names until she found one she liked," he said.

"Lovely," she muttered. "Do you like Lehoia?" The dragon looked at her oddly and Arya felt a wave of confusion coming from her.

"She doesn't understand yet," Murtagh said. "She's too young."

"Bother," she growled.

"Annoying isn't it?" Eragon laughed. "Not knowing what to call your own dragon."

"Very," she agreed quickly.

"It drove me crazy," Eragon and Murtagh said together. They looked at each other oddly and took a step back at the same moment. They both shook their heads and yelled, "Stop copying me!" at the same moment.

"Eragon!" Arya barked at the same moment Angela yelled "Murtagh!" Luckily they were on opposite sides of the brothers, so the boys looked in different directions.

"What?" Eragon asked.

"Huh?" Murtagh slurred.

"Problem solved," Arya said dismissively. She turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" Eragon cried. "Where are you going?"

Arya glanced over her shoulder. "Have I ever told you I want to be a mother in a bad way?" she asked.

Understanding flitted over Eragon's face and he quickly ran up and swept her into his arms bridal style. The little dragon on her shoulders squealed in displeasure and scurried over to her parents. Eragon ignored the dragon. "I'd be more than happy to help you with that," he whispered. Arya grinned and allowed him to carry her back to his tent.

Murtagh sighed and shook his head. "At this rate, the Elvin population is going to be doubled by the end of the week," he muttered. "And they could've at least said goodbye."

After the words left his lips a cry of "Goodbye!" echoed to across the land to their ears.

Angela chuckled. "Well, don't you think it is our responsibility to make sure the humans don't fall behind?" she asked. Murtagh grinned devilishly and swept her up as Eragon had with Arya moments before. He whisked her away to his tent and left Orik and Islanzadí standing dumbfounded.

"I wonder what a cross between a dwarf and an elf would look like," Orik said suggestively.

Islanzadí scoffed disgustedly and stalked away. "Farewell Orik."

"I'm going to forget you said that," Hvedra said.

Orik whirled around and faced his wife. "Oh no! It's my wife! _Run before she kills me!_" Orik followed his own advice and ran for it.

"Men," the dwarf muttered. She glanced over toward the sleeping dragons and shrugged. Quickly she trotted over to them and lay down by Saphiras tail and went to sleep.

~Two Hours Later~

"Wow," Arya breathed. "Are you sure you've never done that before?"

Eragon chuckled. "Pretty sure. If I did I don't remember."

"That is not something you'd likely forget," she murmured.

Eragon chuckled again. "Then no I haven't."

"Then I got very lucky," she said. She snuggled in closer to his side and pulled the blanket up over them.

Eragon curled his arms around her and held her tightly. "Yes you did," he joked.

Arya chuckled and buried her face in Eragons warm shoulder. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

~Meanwhile~

Murtagh rolled onto his back, leaving his bare chest exposed to the cool air. "You have _got_ to tell me where you learned to do that," he muttered.

Angela propped herself up on his chest. "Now why in the world would I do that?" she asked.

Murtagh shook his head. "I swear this was the best night of my life."

Angela chuckled. "Good to know."

Murtagh leaned up and captured her lips with his own in a sweet kiss. Contrary to what people may think about Murtagh, he was actually a very gentle lover. When he pulled back Angela faked a pout. "Not fair," she grouched.

Murtagh chuckled and flipped them so he was above her. "Why don't you do something about it?" he challenged.

Angela grinned. "I will," she growled playfully. The witch flipped them over again so she was on top of Murtagh. "But this time I'm on top."

Murtagh's eyes went wide. He was going to protest, but Angela silenced him with a kiss. Before he could even think strait enough to pull back and protest, Angela slid herself onto him and they started round two.

~Elsewhere~

"Please don't kill me!" Orik cried.

"Fine," Hvedra grumbled. "Since you said please."

"Thank you my lovely wife!" he said with a deep bow that ended in him falling flat on his face.

Hvedra chuckled and helped her husband to his feet. "Come; let us go home my love."

"Are you going to do that weird dwarf-transport thing that I could never figure out how to do?" he asked.

"Yes."

Orik looked at her dumbly for a moment then shrugged. "Okay." He took hold of his wife's hand and bellowed "Farewell for now my friends!"

Hvedra laughed and took them home.

~Somewhere Else~

Islanzadí sat in a tree and banged her head on the trunk.

"I." Bang. "Hate." Bang. "Dwarves." Bang.

**Me: It is finished!**

**Everyone: Yay! Free at last!**

**Eragon & Murtagh: Stop copying me!**

**Me: Alas my children, this is the day you will always remember as the day you almost didn't review this story! **

**Jack Sparrow: That's my bloody line!**

**Me: OH MY GOSH HE'S HERE! I FREAKING LOVE YOU!**

**Jack: …**

**Me: Was that creepy?**

**Jack *leaves***

**Me: Nooooo!**

**Solembum: **_**Since the writer is busy bawling her eyes out, I will ask you to review for her. Review please!**_


End file.
